As Darkness Falls
by Obsidian-Marionette
Summary: Star and Laddie have gone with Michael to leave David finding a replacement. As a new generation leads to more adventure, David crosses paths with an unlikely victim who seems to know more about the Boys than he thought possible.OC X Lost Boys. New Chap.!
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I do NOT own any bit of the Lost Boys. However, I do own the prospects of the storyline because it is from a story that I've done before considering this fanfiction. Enjoy:-)

-----------

David came late to the usual meeting spot on the boardwalk. He'd never appeared so miserable before; never experienced equal sorrow as when he was sired. His skin was sullen, his eyes faint. He lost his lover and his son-to-be when Michael Emerson came to Santa Carla several years ago. He love his brothers . . .but, he loved Star more that when he saw her return with a boy in tow, he grew silent and furious. He marked the boy as a challenge; a joyous obstacle to overcome to win his lover back. Although, he inevitably failed.

Losing both Star and Laddie, David grew weary and restless, feeding off the rogue pigeons inside the crumbling hotel and scarcely having the ideal to hunt. His brothers never left his side; but, the night called to them too much that they left him alone.

As the years of solitude became a burden, David finally decided to rejoin his brothers in terrorizing the newly interested faces of Santa Carla. He was amazed how much time passed without his presence known. He noticed several regular customers become older, and unlike them, their fire were slowly dying to make way for a newer generation.

"Nothing to choose?" Marco jokingly said when David turned his back to watch a rushing wave of people collaborate near the stage.

Even then, rock seemed to have changed to a more darker appeal than what David remembered. They were passive songs, moving and easy to listen to; now they were rapidly changing around him. Styles evolved for the better, yet some could not turn their back on their favored eras.

David kept to his black leather jacket and jeans, Marco exchanged his wildly colorful jacket for a more relaxing, large buckled coat whereas Paul and Dwayne, hardly changed at all. Their hair unavoidably stayed the same even as time passed. They appeared young, no older then twenty with their eyes glowering their true age, they were in their forties.

David's white blonde hair seemed to drain the very color from his face, even the silver earring hardly did justice. He needed to feed, and quick. But, the motive to do so never came. Again, he began to walk aimlessly through the lengthy boardwalk where they ended back to the video shop owned by Max, David's maker. Even he appeared the same humble forty year old.

"What's troubling him?" He question Paul. The boy usually came by the front counter to lean in to have a better look at his workers. He grimaced when the girl showed some form of interest to him. He couldn't afford to loss yet another worker to the boy. "Paul!" He declared sharply, breaking the deliberate marking.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and straightened up. "He still hasn't found a challenge. I guess he feels out of luck tonight."

Max shook his head. His perk brown hair hardly falling out of place. "David is a handsome boy. Someone will come to him when he least expects it."

"He might still be thinking about Star."

Max inhaled sharply. The name sounded too painful to even hear. "Star was a mistake, and so was that bratty little boy she cowered over. I've warned you before that giving a child that silly drink of yours will change him. There are plenty of people against Child . . . Vampires." Max whispered lastly. "He should be grateful to Michael Emerson for taking them away. He'd be better of without that clueless girl." He watched David sidle out of the shop, his hands tucked in his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the first chapter being so short. Thank you for reading. Once again, I don't own the Lost Boys (though never hurts to wish it. smile broadens). On a side note: I've been without the computer for a few days and I've been dying to do some writing for this fanfiction. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - -

As hours drew late, a more less than innocent bunch began to fill the boardwalk. David had marked very few potential women to be his source for the evening: a short red haired girl with a casual glamor whilst the second a voluptuous, older woman with an attractive interest for him. She dare not imagine that the fair blue eyed boy could likely bring her to her knees faster than she thought possible; to her, David appeared as a dangerous conquest when he looked her way then elsewhere. He toyed with her with little eye contact; but, what she didn't know was that David was losing interest fairly quick.

He believed that the woman seemed too easy and the overwhelming weight of losing Star still preyed on his mind. When David lowered his eyes, barely a moment, he noticed that another looked in his direction. But, as he further straightened his posture, the girl fell behind an approaching crowd and blended easily. He arched a brow; even through the sea of black, David could always see whom he wanted to. He was never one to back away so easily. David sought for the same young woman left and right before finding her standing oddly frozen.

Eyes of hunter green bore into his. From a distance, David surely felt that his body was burning in the glorious light of day. He reached for his wrist remembering that his unworthy flesh was stung by the light after being sired. His wound, though healed, stayed as a reminder of what he was: a vicious monster, a proud beast of the night preying for what he wanted; and that source was what he desired to take.

Still the girl had not moved, she seemed to have stayed frozen on command to allow the weakly, vicious boy to consummate his decision to choose her as his source. Her hair waved fluidly as a curtain of black. His eyes followed the two elaborate streaks that stood out from the rest: an acid green, a far brilliant color for a girl that hardly needed glamour.

She donned the most simplistic clothes: a muscle shirt hugged her proud upper body, shorts that most women tended to avoid from lack of confidence and a gossamer skirt that hung by a thick belt which lay angled to her hips. The skirt itself appeared ragged and sheathed only her ample backside. Lower his eyes moved still to the boots she wore: silver buckled and dusted with sand.

David's heart would've fluttered if he could. She was beautiful, much more than Star even with an airy skirt knotting at her ankles. He was very unaware that his mouth parted for breath. David

squinted his eyes from the abrupt light coming from one of the shops that he failed to keep hold of the girl's attention by staring. When he found her again, standing an additional foot further, he gaped wide eyed.

Star stood close by nearly an inch to the right of the girl. Her eyes stared over at David, darker than he'd seen them. He remembered how strong Star was at resisting; her kind nature to take care of Laddie obscured her intention to feed. Now, Star truly accepted the fate of what David tricked her into becoming. Her eyes turned over at the girl before fading into the crowd.

The girl followed suit moments later as though expected to do so after her creator. David stayed oddly paralyzed to the metal railing where he often chose to be. Star had returned to Santa Carla as a new woman, a new monster. . . a promising challenge, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry folks for the delay on a third chapter. I've been majorly busy. I had written the third one but was trying to work out the perfect close for this one. I'll try to work on the fourth chapter by tonight with the help of watching the movie. Once again, I do NOT own the Lost Boys. To go on, enjoy!

The following evening, before sunset darkened the horizon and calm ocean waves, David reminisced inside the main room of their crumbling lot. He found familiar sheer laces and beds that were set for both Star and Laddie; deep down, David had regretted tricking Star and eventually, once Michael had gradually stolen her heart, David felt out of luck. He sat down on the broken fountain pondering his choice to go back to the boardwalk. Perhaps, seeing Star gave him some form of light.

But, he was more than curious to find out about the girl that seemed more than willing to stand there to allow his eyes to travel over her silhouette. He also remembered that Star stayed close by as though she were with that girl; hunting down David in all his vulnerability.

He decided to keep things quiet from his carefree brothers and left the lot to leave them be to sleep a minute or two more without him. He'd go to the boardwalk, go to his usual spot and to see if he was inevitably mistaken about both.

A lively night embraced every shop. David reluctantly had his first meal after many days; a simple choice, a drunkard sitting beneath the boardwalk near the captivatingly calm shore. With the thrill of the concert playing that night, David had full advantage of concealing his prey's fatal cry.

With his mouth dripping with fresh blood and his eyes amber, David made his way into the crowd, hidden brilliantly from the excitement that he generously wiped his mouth. He focused his attention to the women leaping to and fro with the beat of the music. When he came around to meet his brothers back on boardwalk, someone brushed lightly against his arm.

He swung round.

A hand reached over to clasp over his throat. Star stood in front of him with the most opposite of smiles. Her hair came smoother this night, and eyes lighter in color. She was never truly lost to the blood he'd given her. David stared back at her, his brows furrowed. He could do nothing more, not even speak the slightest tone.

"As we meet again after years." Her hand loosened from his throat; supposedly, to keep their conversation away from curious eye. Star had every approval to harm David after what he did to her.

"Where is Laddie, you were so attached to that boy."

–"He is gone."

David's tried his best to not reveal a smile because he knew that tricking Laddie would mean far worse than Star; after all, Child Vampires, though rare, were not approved, not even by Max. He risked everything for Star before then. "For good?"

"No," Star continued without drawing breath. "He is safe with . ." Her voice trailed off.

David noticed that Star averted her attention to the right. As David's fair blue eyes followed he saw what was bothering her. There were three of them: two men and. . the girl. Her hunter green eyes were infuriated by some meaning he had not known. She wore the same outfit he seemed to favor the evening before. She approached the two, her face lit.

"Come along, we have less time to have an intervening conversation."

Star glared down at the girl. "May I have just one word without you butting in, please?"

The girl gave the faintest grumble and turned to leave when David asked her to stay. His interest with her rose further, no longer needing Star to ignite the dying fire.

"What is your name?"

The girl placed her hands behind her back. "I'm not in liberty to give my name to anyone but, with no choice, you will know me only as Jade." said the girl while emphasizing with her lifted finger.

Her eyes dove back to Star. "I'm guessing that you failed to do what I asked you to do."

Star swallowed back her words. Her cheeks flushed from her recent kill. "Must you be wherever I go?"

"It is not my choice to follow the blood trails you, or any others like yourself, leave behind uncaring and as I've recalled that you nearly ended your own life from leaving everything behind."

Star hissed, her face inches from Jade's. Though, she had to bend slightly to threaten her. "Don't talk to me as if you own me."

Jade shifted her head to the side, arching her lips into a smirk. Star, like every other Vampires hardly kept with their hygiene, especially since they were who they were and cared not for impression.

"On the contrary, I do not own you, personally." Jade kept her eyes focused on Star. Her face passive. "There is a probation period for cowardly, over-the-top, vampires like yourself who leave behind their garbage."

"What is going on?" David asked.

"There is no room for discussion," Jade turned to the men behind her and gestured for them to remove Star from the boardwalk. They did, obediently. Star had not let up to fight and went, leaving David dumbfounded. His eyes flared with blue fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Alas, I do not own the Lost Boys. The characters portrayed, however, are my own and the basis around the developing suspense is also my own. Think of this as a bit of fanfiction from my own novel. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

After Star was taken, the girl known as Jade gave David a swift scolding glare before turning around to step through the opposing crowd. Her expression shone clear that she was not at all in utter delight to have done what she did; it became duty, and awkwardly prideful.

Jade wouldn't allow anymore disturbance thereafter. Avoiding sleep came with a deafening price: she was growing weak. For the past month, she carried on with studying the Vampires of Santa Carla – a direct order from her father. He informed, prior her leaving, that they were to be brought one by one into the Shadow. . .starting with the Vampires of heart. Jade saw things clear once arriving that though the Vampires thrived plentifully in Santa Carla, as it did everywhere, it would be easy to find those with heart.

"Where are they taking her?"

David's voice inevitably came close. She had not stopped to give way that he surprised her.

A solid grin formed. "Are you that worried about her?" Hunter green eyes caught the low light. "Don't worry, you can sleep in your bed comfortably tonight knowing that she lives."

"I've--"

"Always known that she was alive?" Jade finished for him. "Yes, I've come to the conclusion that once a Vampire bites their victim that they become bonded with them until their death; frankly, that method should sound easy but its no bit of cake and ice cream."

David contemplated whether or not to follow Star, to find where they were taking her or to keep socializing with Jade. The swirls of darkening blue eased. He couldn't allow himself to feel overwhelmingly excited about seeing Star, not after the last fight with Michael at which nearly cost him his life. David gestured to the side, directing Jade's attention to the steps which lead to the beach.

"I would like to avoid the use of the beach."

If Jade wasn't weak, she'd accept the offer. He must've seen that when her eyes closed tiredly, forcing her to focus back on him for a time. He was handsome, she'll admit; even with his approaching entourage he seemed evenly matched with them. Immortality brought the promise of beauty, but also the sour ferocity that gleamed in their eyes.

Jade straightened her shoulders, _they just fed._ Her eyes traveled elsewhere to a much smaller group of teenagers. She watched as they walked with an ennoble form: raised chins, fluidly confident strides and arched brows that gave more emphasize to the snicker. How unlikely that the teenagers from the other day appeared less than confident to show their faces, and now fumed with confidence. She drew the conclusion clear; the teenagers gave up their adolescence for Immortality.

Nothing appeared uncommon in her eyes, Jade endured rigorous study periods while growing up to spot the most obvious of behavior; now, spotting newborns came as second nature. . . more of an oddity talent.

"Well, who is this?" Paul spoke first, wildly and excited. His blonde hair, for once, tied back. Dwayne came second to approach, his dark eyes and stern glare fevered gesturing that he behaved more as the silent type when in a neutral state. Marco, with his smile usually present, came third to study the prey that David kept in conversation. They were thrilled that David found someone interesting in Santa Carla again, much as when he discovered Star walking alone and free along the beach. He simply had to have her.

"Her name is Jade." David informed his brothers. His tone changed completely; the sensual purr returned to his voice again. "She doesn't seem to be a native of Santa Carla and I was willing to take her around the beach before you three showed up."

"Which I politely declined." Jade was following what he was doing; he tried to convince his brothers to leave. Ah, clever. David doesn't like being without his brothers yet feels intimidated to share when they come around. Jade could hardly stomach the idea of having several feed off her flesh; in fact, she casually inched away.

Thankfully there were women and men very willing to offer themselves to the Vampire; Jade spared her own offering in avid revolt. . only in dire need shall a Vampire share her blood. Jade needed to leave to avoid the circumstances of becoming a blood bank. Once they knew of the promising blood they have yet to realize, they'd be more than happy to avoid feasting from her or anyone.

"Shall we show you around the boardwalk?" Paul offered his arm. David glanced at his brother's intention and stepped closely, dangerously to send the message that she was not to be touched. There were things about Jade that still needed to be known and without the privacy, David knew that he wouldn't be able to learn anything more.

"No, thank you." Again, Jade politely declined the offer for reasonable circumstances. "I must take my leave for the night in spite of it being a fresh evening." Without another word, Jade blended inside the crowd and was no longer spotted the next second.

David withheld a growl or two mostly from how his brother's strategically arrived to intervene in their conversation. There were reasons why David wanted to pursue Jade: one, she lured him without knowing, two, the girl carried a ferocity to match his own and three, she seemed to have been well informed of what he was.

"Boys, it appears that we have a worthy replacement." David looked back at them. "And, this time, avoid being careless. Until I find out more with what's going on, then I'll reunite us with our original pack. . minus Michael. "

His brothers chose to say nothing and instead glanced at one another in utter confusion about David's words. He found a replacement, but his focus remained on reuniting with Star and Laddie. Max was right about one thing: Star was a mistake and she'd lure him to a second death, possibly third death. If only David realized it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm such a slow poke when it comes to updating. To continue on with the adventure. BTW, have a wonderful Thanksgiving all!!

- - - - -

A boy possessing silver hair and eyes, the fairest blue, rested within the amber light of the photograph. He appeared young, prime and fresh. Hard to believe that his age was astonishing as well as his band of brothers. They'd been watching out for the notorious group for the past month and they stressed trying to convince them by the use of their companion, Star and Michael Emerson. Whatever bad blood soaked through the history between them continued to thrive strong.

The photograph was tossed onto the manilla folder containing scattered paperwork. A swift glint of silver caught the dim light above as it embed in the photographs of the supposed Lost Boys.

Jade rubbed her temples with cool fingertips; the frustration inevitably rising by the moment. She'd been on assignment for the past month or so studying every given detail from her accomplice, Star. However, that was hardly any decent than asking David straightforward. She hoped to have used the girl plentifully in advance to lure David into the protection promised to every legion of his kind.

Although, she was human and had her weaknesses, Jade pushed forward to continue her job; her father wouldn't want his daughter to fall so fast especially with others slyly exceeding her. Jade rose from the table to retrieve her silk robe, knotting it loosely at her waist and started to leave when a knock came to the door.

"What is it?" Jade said unkindly. She saw that a woman stood there with hands folded and her head low. Her eyes fell to the wildly curly hair identifying the visitor as Star. Well, she wouldn't need to travel deep into the lower levels to find the dear woman.

"I've come to apologize for the incident at the boardwalk." Star's voice matched Jade's unkindly tone. "You've got to understand that I've not seen David for several years and--"

"That you felt a flutter? Yes, I'm sure you did. Most tend to feel that way when they see those whom sired them from the beginning. Think of it as a natural reaction to the immortality given."

Star finally lifted her head, her eyes found Jade's. "I've come to warn you that David has an ideal for you. When he sets his eyes on something he will not stop. I saw it the night you aided me to the boardwalk. His eyes had that hunger unlike the one when he hunts."

Jade listened purposefully. "And I will face this head on. This comes with the job, and we are warned from the very beginning that Vampires find humanity fascinating once they are changed. . or when they can no longer writhe in bliss of the immortality. It is apparent that you've done through this."

Star groaned. "Why would someone want a job like this?"

Jade had no reason to think of a proper answer. She knew why she had to continue with tradition which marked future predecessors, however, she didn't need to clarify it with Star.

"Because. My family, since the beginning, have been the guardians of the Vampire. We live amongst them immune to their ways. We protect and guard them in both sleep and wake. As the progression of slayers rise, we are there to defend you." Jade pushed past Star. "Of course, not everyone accepts it yet they come to us for protection. You are monsters to the core because of the decisions you've made; and we are the ones to see to it that you live on. That is all I will say." She walked down the hall nearly bumping into another soldier. "You will learn to avoid leaving trails behind if it means for you to be hunted. . . you won't live in fear anymore."

Jade vanished into the distance. She'd gone to a lower level by the use of the stairs. Other soldiers headed in the same direction toward the pub that accompanied both solider and siding vampires. She wanted a drink badly. She had much work to do and less time before the sun would set.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear me, I've nearly forgotten about my fanfiction account. Sorry that I have not updated new chapters. I'll try to update quicker than the first time. Please, bear with me.

- - -

Jade settled on the farthest corner at the bar. She ordered a shot of absinthe, and though the liquor was considered poison, Jade had less restriction to not drink it. She caressed the smooth rimmed glass with her fingertip. Something bothered her, Jade couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what weighed on her shoulders. She calculated Star's words. Why would anyone want to participate in a task which prevented the plague of Vampirism from dying out? Jade could find no right or wrong answer.

She'd grown up knowing that her family chose to side with them. They were not referred as blood pets, or lowly servants of the Vampire. They weren't even considered daylight guardians. Although, from the look of it, Jade agreed. She would wake at odd hours, accompany the young, and charted their progression. She was second in command next to her father. Though considered a person of interest, Jade wondered what life was like beyond the heavy burden. She feared even believing things could be normal. Being constantly surrounded with Them, Jade knew her rightful place. She had a job to do.

"You aren't willing to drink, princess."

Jade lifted her eyes hazily toward the voice. A vampire, young and savagely alluring, edged closer so that his knuckles brushed along the back of her hand. She arched a brow questioningly from this. It was clear that the vampire was not aware of her status; or, maybe he did. His eyes which shifted frost blue in the low light came to her again. His smile unrequited.

"Icy as they come."

"Do you need something?"

He lifted a finger. "The question is not towards me, but to you. Do you need something. Every one inside have been whispering about you. You haven't been yourself, not since this assignment your father has you working on."

Jade shifted her weight and leaned to the counter. Her face stayed listless and impassive. Did he honestly believe his kind gesture would work on her? After all Jade, living with the Vampire throughout her existence, feigned every motive one would have to charm another. His attraction for her would not be the first. Others wanted her in more ways than Jade could imagine. She had no time for fierce infatuations from the Vampire; much less, soldiers. She never needed them especially after Archer came along; her childhood friend and best companion. Of course, things changed when he was assigned to Tokyo. Her father believed his absence would be best for her. She needed to concentrate on keeping her heritage than anything else.

"I'm lonely. I can assume that answer is blunt enough; you'd simply reply that you could reasonably correct the problem." Jade said smartly toward the Vampire.

His eyes darkened with challenge.

"You think too much on these sort of things."

Jade lifted a finger. "No, I don't think too much on these things because it is exactly what you were going to assume. I've seen plenty of this happen to other girls, and the girls that you, the Vampire tend to hunt, are the most willing to lay at your feet and do the most obscene things just to get a taste of your passion; usually, its not worth it. You've glamorized immortality, you've made young people believe it's the best thing in the world." Jade had not known that as she spoke, others have stopped their conversation to listen. And, to make her point clear, Jade approached the set Vampire. "And you wonder why I am the way I am. You have taken advantage of my family's heritage and duty. We are here to protect you when you gallivant in the outside world, seeing things through those eyes you've not solely deserved. Then again, what don't you people deserve."

Jade deliberately grasped the shot of absinthe and swallowed the liquid. She didn't need to say anything more. She left the pub with a sour disposition and a more sour taste in her mouth. Jade found herself leaning against the railing, her eyes peered down at the multiple levels that she towered over. An underground kingdom, a city for the Damned. She lived with them; lived and more than likely, die within that kingdom.

"Have you decided to carry on this little assignment?"

Her father joined her at the railing. He too leaned forward to stare down into the continuous spiral of levels. He seemed proud of the progression their heritage brought with every waking year.

"You know I have no choice but to. You've classified this as of great importance. After looking over their files, I've come to the conclusion that the only reason why we are stepping in is because they, regardless of their age, remain careless and unaware of their place. Their maker never warned them."

Gerard smiled halfheartedly. "And what of the ones you managed to acquire?"

Jade turned to her father. "They came cooperatively. They found relief in depending on us for salvation when their urges become too strong. The girl is getting better with every day. The young boy in her possession isn't so great because he is starting to ask questions to why his body refuses to grow."

"Well, they are merely half."

"Even so, they've taken the plunge in spite of the trickery, they can't do anything more than that unless we cut the ties and simply end the life of their maker."

"And, it seems, in your attitude, you'd be more than willing to do it."

Jade scoffed. "There is a problem. He wasn't the one to have tricked the young boy. The maker's first son, David, had tricked him with his own blood. So, if you think about it, I'll need to destroy David before his maker."

"Have you taken a fascination to the boy?"

"Laddie?" Jade purposefully asked with the fairest grin. "I've no intention of being fascinated by the boy but its because he is doomed to remain a child until the end; or, unless his maker is killed."

Gerard straightened up. He placed his hand to her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She looked so much like her mother that it burnt him to remember her death.

"It is a renegade life that we have. I can't imagine anything better than this. I fear that we'd fail at living a normal life. Whatever happens, we are not to get attached to them only to keep their identities silenced and their trails covered."

Jade stared up at him. "Don't you think I know about this."

And with that, Jade decided to cut their conversation short. With what time she had left before the sun set, she decided to get a bit of sleep, or what she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter. I wanted everyone to see vulnerability from the strong character Jade. Plus, it would help you to know her further before the story continued with the Lost Boys. Enjoy:-)

- - -

Jade had lain in her bed the most of time. She wondered if she'd grown attached to the young boy as her father pointed out. Throughout her time living with the Vampire, her taste for child vampires remained morose. Children were unable to choose their own path, unable to make their choices; and this, left them vulnerable and easy to pick. Bernadette Mae came to mind the instant her eyes fell on Laddie. His light eyes were cloaked with sorrow he had hidden for so long and it was clear that Jade fell for him then. She never worked on a case dealing with a Child vampire. Actually, she tried avoid working with the younger crowd and her own age group.

Her life below ground seemed gracious and benevolent for the cause, but something was left out. And as she curled on her bed, pressed into the endless comfort, Jade whispered one thing. Mother. She wondered if her mother remained alive would she have allowed her to live the life she had for so long? Would she betray her heritage for a new one? Jade doubted that because of her family name. She never once discovered an ancestor to break away and live to tell the tale. Jade wasn't frightened from the consequence. She'd seen death more than any her age.

She laid there unmoving, her breathing shallow and quiet. Jade missed plenty of things any normal girl would have experienced. She never went to proper school; she was taught by the Elders and occasional superiors but, it seemed that that wasn't enough. She wanted more even though she couldn't. Jade rose from the bed to idly walk back and forth. She had no sense of direction that moment.

Her eyes shifted toward the table. The manilla folders remained scattered with photos torn from their clips, and paperwork separated. Jade forgot to gather everything. Perhaps, she truly wasn't looking forward to continuing with the case her father specifically wanted her to work on. Jade left her room fully clothed and forcibly awakened by determination. She wanted to feel the fresh air against her face and hair. She wanted to taste the momentary freedom she had before other soldiers made their way closer.

Jade climbed from the stairwell to the abandoned warehouse. She had no others near her let alone digressing within the tearing warehouse walls. She had ways to go and traveling on foot seemed less than a pleasure.

- - -

David sat in his usual spot at the railing. His brothers were nearby, behaving in their usual manner. Unlike David, they fed habitually. They felt wondrous and young from the blood they'd stolen. David sat withering slightly from the hunger boring within. He needed to feed and fast. What stopped him suddenly was the sight of her again. Star had come that night purposefully to hunt. She shone her back to David the moment their eyes locked. He had suggestively nodded for her to approach him. He wanted nothing more than to talk; she didn't.

"I have a feeling that she is going to avoid you for the rest of your unnatural life."

David turned. He hadn't known the other girl was near. He, for the first time, wasn't actually focusing on the prized woman he chose as their replacement. There wasn't even a flutter of excitement to see her. He was too distraught by the hunger for Star. So much for talking, David thought, his mind had changed so fast that even he seemed unaware.

"She is just shy, that was how she won me over."

Jade leaned on the banister. Her hands were comfortably tucked in her coat pockets. She was relaxed to speak with him. Perhaps, she found some form of interest in getting closer to the one making the boy, Laddie.

"I don't believe for a moment she won you over with shyness. She is a strong young woman, or now she is. She is capable of taking care of herself but there is one snag; she is caring for a Child." Jade stared out into the abyss of people, a signal that summer was still lively. "Or, the reason why she is so bitter is because she is what she is. They tend to change their opinion over the years of sacrificing what they've taken for granted."

"What are you talking about?"

Jade shifted, her hips against the banister. Her focus on him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How can you possibly sleep knowing that you can't go past an inch from your bedding because of the light. Life must be unjustly for you and your brothers. All of you seem to carry on the aspect of enjoying these ailments. I applaud you for surviving this long without the least bit of insanity."

"We do have our ways of surviving; other than the obvious."

"So, Jade. What brings you back here." His eyes traveled over her shoulder then to the others nearby. He couldn't find the men she had with her the previous night. "Not accompanied by your usual posse?"

"Likewise." She smartly replied. "I've come here specifically escort you to the Warehouse. You've caused enough trouble around this community. As far as I'm concerned this can be an easy attempt or a hard one. Plus," she added when she passed by him. "You will surely not be sorry."

Jade decided to end their conversation within a blink of an eye. It was to simply entice him to follow and if it worked, his brothers would do the same. She wouldn't need to look back to suggest he follow; it was curiosity that built stronger even if the heart was immortal. Star performed marvelously and Jade made sure to reward her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: An update is needed for this story. I have been working on my other fanfictions, shame on me for allowing this story to pause. And, due to my laptop needed to be fixed I'm not going to be able to write so much for either story. For the time being, let's go on with the adventure with a special appearance from a certain band of brothers included! 

--

Jade walked down the boardwalk oblivious to her surroundings. She didn't need to look back to see if David followed her, it became clear when she found him in front of her at the nearest shop she was about to cross. She held back her smile.

"Curious, now?"

Jade turned the other way to prolong the wait but, there was no sense in toying with him simply because he could bring her down by feeing off her. Jade didn't want that even though she had the capability to stop; as did everyone else willing to fight back. She tapped her foot trying to think of something, namely the bad situation. His small band of brothers outnumbered her, and Star was nearby, Jade had nowhere to fight, as one would get her eventually. Still, she turned to give David a comfortable smile.

"Meet me by the water. If you are there, I'll explain everything." She lifted a hand. "Around here it seems impossible to even talk with everyone passing by, you might never know who catches on to you conversation." Jade gave his arm a gently pat and went on to vanish in the crowds.

Jade entered a random shop. She idly traced her fingers over the shelves not really looking for anything specific. From the elaborate colors to the emphasized display, Jade hadn't paid attention. She kept walking through.

She crossed a specific shelf then slid back to look closely at the books displayed there. Her hand lifted the one revealing a man clutching a woman to him. Obvious with the design, Jade muttered a quiet laugh. People had a right to believe how vampires were supposed to appear. They were to be portrayed as a monster than a beautiful creature; people these days have changed their mind, Jade thought, replacing the comic on the shelf.

With the growing number of young vampires, things were not surprising any more. They grew too fascinated over the wrong details, they believed that the sensual bite from a Vampire brought lust; true as it may, the bite only triggered the human body to want more therefore giving in to Vampire to have that freedom of feeding. Jade studied the Vampire her entire life without exaggeration; very few can mention that they have and not be exposed to them; remember, as Jade thought more, the Vampire is to be kept in the fantasy world, an amusement to people. They weren't supposed to know their true existence, their true motive.

Jade carried on looking over each variety of the horror comics; none of which interested her except for the Vampire. She found it entertaining especially since it was a bit of a read. She grabbed several volumes then made it over to the front to kindly purchase them. She withdrew her wallet from inside her coat and laid several bills on the counter.

"You like vampires?" asked the manager.

"They have some form of interest. I figured since these are off the shelf then I spared the next person from becoming enthralled by them. It's a safe cause with this sudden plague of vampire fanatics. They don't know what they are actually getting into; they think its all for fun, real practitioners find it offending and they curse left and right to prove to the world they are a natural wonder; a vampire."

"You seem to have your answers down pretty good."

Jade smiled briefly as one of the workers approached her carrying a box of graphic novels. She leaned to the counter.

"Think about it. How often can you say that you saved someone from making the biggest mistake of his or her life? Practicing vampirism is not a child's game; I can't even recall it ever being one." She grabbed the bag containing the graphic novels she purchased. The manager continued to smile over at his brother. "What, you have never met anyone that is not close-minded?"

"No one that has purchase graphic novels such as those ever talks like that. They tend to look at you darkly and exclaim that you would never understand their passion."

Jade rolled her eyes from this. "Trust me, learning to play a vampire is not an entertaining thing to do. What they are probably focusing on the little ideals that is portrayed in recent movies. They feel their soul is immortal – probably is, then they'll say they were a vampire in their past life. Which means, you can prove that vampires are exactly vulnerable even if they supposedly immortal. What can be created can be killed off; even Gods can be killed, it may not be easy but its possible."

"And you've really thought this through."

"You must be new around here. You say that now wait until you realize that they actually exist here in Santa Carla. My brother and I cut some corners here or there. Our friend lost his brother to a Vampire, well, he became one because of a girl."

"Well said. I'm not afraid of the existence of them, my only trouble is that there are more each day parading around thinking they are higher."

"You definitely not close-minded. A girl such as you might have been crying in a corner; not too many are that brave to admit there are vampires here and walk away not scared."

"Why else do you think the missing rate keeps getting higher and higher."

Jade crossed her arms. She found the conversation entertaining. "Easy picking. They have to hunt those weaker than themselves; it gives them an ego boost and compensates for their sloppy outtake." She prepared to leave. "Thanks for the conversation, that might have been the brightest of my evening."

The manager gestured toward the girl as she began to live. His brother hurried over to block her from leaving.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves. My brother and I run this shop."

"Well spotted."

"I'm Edgar, this is my brother Alan."

Jade shook their hands as to be polite. "Jade Wilcox."

"Will you be around here later on? We wouldn't mind continuing this conversation. Besides, we wouldn't want the vampires to get a hold of you and we lose a valuable customer."

Jade chuckled. "I have prior engagements. But, if you are willing, I can be here tomorrow around noon. I have work to do around here and I can stop by." They showed an uneasy look. "I'll be very careful tonight."

And with that said, Jade went off. She tried her best to not laugh from the conversation. What she said was true, she noted again. People believed vampires to be beautiful than what they truly were. Oh well, Jade thought as she made her way onto the beach, there will be less killing once she found the most troubling bunch, and from the look of things. She found the right ones.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I got inspired to add more of the Frog brothers. So be on the look out for a second appearance! This is where I give out the hint of my novel, remember the idea is my own; sorry for the protectiveness, I'm paranoid about revealing even the slightest appearance of my work; still, I'm stubborn. Nevertheless, enjoy!

- - -

Jade tucked her graphic novels in her coat then left the shop to head over to the beach. She needed to meet back with David and it was essential that they followed her that evening; she made sure that that would be her top priority than to mingle with people outside of the organization. Jade stepped onto the soft beds of sand. And as she crossed through the lively crowds, Star rejoined her unexpectedly.

"I needed you to go back. You would be safe there until I can figure out your reward." Jade turned to look at Star. She appeared uneasy for a moment then straightened.

"I figured you wouldn't mind the company. If they are going to come along then there is not point in waiting." Star smartly implied as she headed down to the beach.

Jade stayed there to take in the moment that Star may have been right; if they were going to the same organization then what right did she have to object Star from seeing her once old companions. Jade strode over to casually walk along side Star. They didn't say anything to one another as it seemed both were anxious; Star more than Jade. Then, without warning, Jade grabbed Star's forearm.

"I will allow this to slide. My intentions were to convince them to come with me; with you by my side might make it easier and that is the only reason why I am not fighting you. But, don't take this very lightly. I didn't live this life to have a measly little vampire rule over me." Jade exclaimed with an intense tone of voice. Her eyes, lit by the nearby bonfires, gleamed the seriousness and promise of her words. She then freed Star from her firm grip and went on to travel further down the beach. Star stayed a foot behind her.

"I believe I asked him to meet me by the beach." Jade said as she crouched by the shore and dipped her hand in the cold salty water. They'd been waiting by the beach for over twenty minutes; perhaps, as Jade thought, that David needed to discuss things over with his brothers. Star didn't say anything. She shone her back to Jade to be on the look out for a while.

"I should have brought Laddie with me." Star's airy voice whispered. Jade found a kindness there, but it didn't convince so easily. Star changed within the year; she became more fierce ever since Michael came into her life. She found that trying to resist was inevitable for the hunger rose with every waking moment. Jade sympathized with that, Star may have been a vampire, but she tried hard to keep hold of her human spirit, or what was left of it.

"I wouldn't have allowed you. Laddie is fine, there are watchers where he is staying. Nothing is going to happen, you have my word. Of course, in the next month, I won't need to worry about him as much as I should." Once more, Jade dipped her hands into the approaching waves. The distinct conversation with Star didn't last very long.

"Why do you sound cold? He is just a child after all."

"And a child forever more." Jade said once looking over her shoulder. "And, I'm not keen on watching the very young because it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Why do you think you are overwhelmed with the sense to care for him – because you know he cannot care for himself, not as much though."

"I've realized that. Still, you don't need to sound so cold."

Jade brushed her spoiling accusation from her shoulders and finally rose. Her coat twisted at her ankles as it dripped with sea water. She brushed away the particles of drying sand from his fingertips then lifted her eyes to find David walking over. Several came behind him, and from the fair light of the moon, Jade found that it was his brothers. Each of their faces remained passive except for Marko who's smile remained richly lit by his warm attitude.

"You are late." Jade calmly noted when David came to the shore.

His eyes tried to ignore Star's presence but it couldn't have been helped. "What is it that you planned to tell me and my family?"

Jade placed her hands behind her back. She dug her foot into the moist sand not stammering to speak but to wait until she had his full attention. She requested that Star take a stroll down the beach while she deliberated in private. Star obliged kindly and began down the comforting sands.

"Now, I can begin." Jade acknowledged his brothers by nodding then looked to David. "My name is Liliana Beaugard, not Jade as I've told you. You'll need to forgive me later on if you choose to come along. To go on, I am representing an organization who's sole purpose is to protect you; Vampires in general. I am not at liberty to reveal nothing more than what is needed. We are aware that you were giving a young boy a vial of what seemed to be a refreshing drink, when it in fact was your blood. That is courteously marked for imprisonment, for some time. We disfavor the likes of child vampires because they are not capable of taking care of themselves; and most importantly, you've stopped them from growing up."

"That was a mistake."

"There is no reason to try and weasel you wave from this because we have been watching you; not me to be specific, but the organization. We follow Masters, those that aren't aware of us, those that are careless to not teach their sired what they can and can't do. Consider us helpful because we protect you, we watch you so that those that oppose us, and the very likes of you, don't do anything. Your numbers are great when under our watchful eye because it's a balance. There is no good without evil; you see, a balance." Jade looked over at his brothers. What she had to say pertained to them as well. "During your earlier years, all of you had been careless and left evidence temporarily; you brought trouble to yourself and exposed your cursed side. Now, those that oppose you have grown in number and they are ruthless. So, I offer you the chance to follow me back to the organization. You will be numbered and set in your own dorm; you'll be able to wander during the light hours protectively underground. But, do not be fooled, you will no longer be able to wander on your own to feed, you'll be followed in the most sensible way. We're your shadows. You have before the hour of dawn to tell me your answer."

Jade said what she needed to say and left to allow them to swallow every word. She rejoined Star by the shore where they spoke lowly amongst the rushing waves. David and the others looked over at them, trying to decided whether or not to trust the once known Jade. They needed to answer her before the first hour of dawn; would that have been enough time?


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy! Since I'm leaving for the weekend, I sadly wont be able to update. I'll try to on Monday!!!!

- - -

Liliana breathed in the salty sea air. She felt more than comfortable when she resorted back to her original status as Liliana Beaugard than the false name of Jade. She grew tired of using her mother's middle name as it bore into her memories. Liliana escorted Star back over to the boardwalk after finding David and his brothers gone. She wouldn't have been surprised if they scampered off the hunt crudely. Most Vampires, once offered to follow, went through a withdrawal. They found themselves utterly spoiled with the risk of being a temporary immortal. Liliana fiercely hoped that they contained their intentions or else she would need to take a drastic measure.

Liliana never wanted to resort to violence. She was too classy to shed blood in the first couple of weeks in Santa Carla; of course, that was if she was not threatened. Liliana informed her father's loyal partner to bring along one of the vans; she didn't add that they would stay along the boardwalk until dawn if David decided to take his time. Liliana was prepared to wait the long hours.

"I don't think we will need to wait that long." Star added between conversation with Liliana. She lowered her phone to quietly silence Star from saying anything further. "I'm just trying to tell you that you won't need to wait long. If I know David he won't take forever to consider this."

"Are you confident enough that its because of you?"

Star nodded.

Liliana grimaced and went on to explain that the organization needed to be prepared for their arrival. Star stayed close by to keep an eye on the crowd, namely for David. She could easily spot him through the crowd, but for now, she couldn't find him. He wasn't near, she would've sensed it. Once Liliana finished her conversation, they proceeded down the lengthy boardwalk to stand near the large parking lot. The noise was less likely to distract them.

"Are you finally happy?"

"About what?" Star rustled with her wild curls and placed it into a low ponytail. Liliana found the gesture amusing, but she also found it sad that Star wouldn't be able to do anything with the beautiful curls. Liliana came to her and gently braided her hair. Star would be more relaxed with her hair not pointing in every low direction.

"You know who I'm talking about. I thought he was your first."

Star grew tense. Liliana wanted to know David on a more personal level even if she knew his statistics from the file work sent to her. Star looked back at the girl.

"No, Michael was." Her voice grew softer as she explained. "David prevented me from going with anyone, even after I took the plunge and became what he made me. He's very protective and, I suppose, that it's a good thing that he did this because I wouldn't be alive."

"So, he's your knight in shining armor?"

"Not considerably." Star shook her head. "When I saw Laddie and what David did, I knew my true purpose. I found it sad that he needed to change a young boy to keep me by his side. There wasn't much of a downfall because I fell in love with Laddie. He needed me and I was there."

Liliana leaned to the chainlink fence, crossed her ankles and then her arms. "You didn't think of returning the boy to his family? I'm sure they were worried about him and from what the information gathered, he had been missing for quite sometime. He was on a runaway status."

Star shifted slightly. "I couldn't allow him to go back home, not after what David did. His parents would become frightened of him. I can stop him from his disastrous spells; I can handle them, he can't."

Liliana nodded. "And we have people that can help him; that is the one thing that is good about us. We care about your history, its part of our duty not just to protect you but to know your true being. Being what you are is not a blessing or curse, it is a temporary curtain that allows you to explore your surroundings, new and old. And, it gives you the chance to find out why you took the plunge. You had power to escape David's clutches, you were intimidated by him and that is the worst way of making others. He relies on fear to capture his interests."

"I guess, after spending time with you its becoming clear."

Liliana brought a watch from her pocket. An hour had gone by that David hadn't come to them. She didn't need to be in a certain area for him to know where they were at. He could smell them, namely Star for the time being.

"You became fierce when knowing he wasn't coming after you. You grew confident because he nearly died from the likes of the local hunters, and if he did, you'd become yourself again. Well, not really. You would need to kill his creator. Sires aren't likely to give their lovers the name of their Masters; they wouldn't risk it. Now, if David is to come along, you'll remain immortal until you are ready to walk in the sun. The choice is up to you, we don't force attempted suicide because its not an option for you are already gone. Your heart no longer beats. Touch your chest and wait for the heavy beat, it will not come." Liliana looked away when Star lifted her hand to touch her chest. "If you don't want to think of it like than then think of it that your heart sleeps until you end the life of your Master. But we don't encourage that. We try to make your life easier, more humanly if that is possible to say."

Star came over to lean by Liliana. She sighed quietly, fiddling with her fingers. "So, what is my reward?"

Liliana smiled briefly. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you because you might take advantage of it." She saw Star look to the ground. "I was going to allow you, Michael and Laddie to explore the upper world without guardians. You three seem to be a family and you should roam as one. Its not much it was the best I could do, take it or leave it. I just warn you to not cross me. I hear about a mass murder and if you can't look me in the eye when I question you, I will throw you into the sun myself."

"You must have a tough life in the organization." Star thought to say. Liliana changed her attitude several times which made it hard to read her expression. She was good at that. Liliana turned to smile as Torrid drove up with a van. Several others accompanied him and Star was escorted into the van where she would wait if David made his choice.

"Have they decided?" Mason's deep voice dominated the quiet atmosphere. Liliana fancied Mason temporarily when younger, she remembered blushing whenever his spoke or how the way his hair fell across his face when loose. At that moment, his ebony hair rested in a low pony tail.

"They have not arrived. I gave them until dawn to answer, if they don't come by then, you have your chance to dispose of them. We can't afford to have any more disasters."

Liliana started for the boardwalk.

"Where are you going?" Mason called.

"I'm going to look around. You know my number. Call me when they arrive and I'll rush over." She waved half-heartedly and faded back into the crowd. She had one other place to visit.


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Forgive the delay of any additional chapters to both Blood and Chocolate, the Lost Boys, and whatever I may have had interest in. As of today, I am going to try to update. But, I do give you a warning that since my laptop has still not been fixed, I don't believe that my writing will be at its top peak. I'm quite devastated that ever since my laptop broke down, I've not been able to write in my fanfiction, and most importantly, my novels. I enjoy the privacy when writing and sitting down at the computer in the front where everyone sits, does not help one bit. Trust me, readers, I am dying to continue on with either story. Sorry for the delay in a Note to tell you the progress. I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting, so I thank you for your patience. Once my laptop is fixed, I guarantee there will be a major upload of chapters for either story. For now, enjoy what I have posted up prior to this problem.

Thank you,

- - Obsidian - -


End file.
